En attendant le lapin blanc
by Angel Darksnow
Summary: Hello ça fait longtemps voici une pièce de théâtre qui est une réécriture d'Alice aux pays des merveilles J'espère que vous aimerez l'univers un peu Tim Burtonniens
1. Personnages

En attendant le lapin blanc

Personnages :

Majordome : **Personnage présent au début et à la fin.** **Il est la corde de survie des spectateurs, celui qui fera en sorte de distinguer le monde réel et le monde d'Ashley. Il raconte l'histoire d'Ashley.**

Ashley = Alice : **Jeune fille douce, curieuse et naïve, elle se prend pour l'héroïne de son roman préféré voulant, elle aussi, suivre ce mystérieux lapin blanc. Elle a une mentalité qui varie : Le plus souvent elle parle comme une adulte mais à des moments de gamineries.**

Hearly = La Reine de coeur/La mère d'Ashley : **Étant très sévère avec sa fille lors de son enfance, Hearly fût vite associé, par Ashley, à la Reine de coeur. Mais depuis qu'elle fait des crises de schizophrénie/dédoublement de la personnalité Hearly est devenue plus aimante avec ses enfants.**

Chess = Le chat de Cheshire/Le père d'Ashley : **Personne protectrice, un peu fou sur les bords et il a une fâcheuse tendance à disparaître tel un fantôme. Le père d'Ashley partant toujours à cause de son travail la jeune fille l'associa rapidement au Chat de Cheshire.**

Madley = Le chapelier fou/Le frère d'Ashley : **Le frère d'Ashley. Fait des études de psychologie, il a une vision du monde qui laisse Ashley perplexe sur sa véritable santé mentale.** **Il a une logique si étiré que cela nous laisse à croire que la folie l'habite. Son surnom "Mad" veut dire fou mais aussi en colère ce qui le définit plutôt bien.**

Rabbey = Le lapin blanc/La soeur d'Ashley : **Soeur d'Ashley ayant aussi des tendances à être très en retard la jeune fille l'a très vite associé au lapin blanc. Tombée gravement malade depuis peu, Ashley cherche à la retrouver.**

Dr Absolear = Absolem (la chenille bleue)/Le Dr de l'asile : **Principal (et quasiment seul) médecin de l'asile dans laquelle se trouve Ashley. Donnant à notre héroïne des médicaments la faisant littéralement planer il est associé, par la jeune fille, à l'étrange chenille bleue nommée Absolem.**

Aaron = le Valet de coeur/le petit ami d'Ashley : **Aimant Ashley même après que la jeune fille ait sombré dans la folie ce jeune homme est en quelques sortes une réincarnation du mythe d'Ophélie créé par Shakespeare dans la pièce nommée Hamlet. Même si la jeune fille ne l'aime plus et l'appelle toujours Valet il a toujours en lui ce brasier d'amour pour elle**.

Marion = Le lièvre de Mars/meilleure amie d'Ashley : **Confidente d'Ashley, elle la soutient mais lorsque la jeune démente se mit entre Madley et elle, la compassion n'existait plus entre les deux amies.**

Seth = le Roi Blanc/Personnalité secondaire d'Ashley : **Ami imaginaire représentant la partie la plus logique d'Ashley, il devient réel quand Ashley se parle à elle même dans ses moments de schizophrénie.**

Les infirmiers (1 à 10) : **Complice du Dr Absolear, gardant Ashley captive dans son asile elle ne les apprécie pas et préfère s'en éloigner.**

 _La scène se passe dans notre époque en Angleterre dans la cour d'un château (monde réel)._


	2. Acte I (entier)

Acte I

Scène I

 _Ashley, Chess, Rabbey et le Majordome_

Majordome _Arrive sur scène lentement_ : Bonjour. J'espère que vous êtes bien installés dans votre siège car l'histoire, que je m'apprête à vous conter, est une autre version du conte pour enfant nommé : "Alice aux pays des merveilles". Une jeune fille du doux nom d'Ashley lut ce conte lorsqu'elle était petite. Ce livre fut très vite son préféré. Elle regarda la version de Disney puis celle de Tim Burton. Elle s'identifiait au personnage principal. Seulement le jour de ses dix ans elle est, malheureusement, devenue sujette à des crises des plus étranges. En détail dès qu'elle en a une, elle se retrouve dans un monde extraordinaire qu'elle a créé dans son esprit malade. Cependant dès qu'elle en sort, elle oublie tout ce qu'il s'est passé dans son "rêve" comme l'appellent les médecins. Elle a lié les personnages de ce monde délirant avec son entourage. Enfin, le temps dans son délire n'a pas la même importance que dans notre monde. En clair le temps n'existe pas là-bas. Désormais je serais votre piqûre de rappel à la réalité. Soyez bien attentif à présent et plongez vous aussi dans le trou de ce lapin blanc. _traverse la scène lentement puis s'arrête sur le côté._

Ashley : Arrive sur scène en courant, tombe puis s'assoit par terre Où suis-je ? Il n'y a même pas cinq minutes j'étais avec ma sœur Rabbey… Elle lisait un livre sans dialogue ni image… A quoi cela peut bien servir ? J'ai toujours préféré les bandes-dessinés au livres de psychologies bien trop compliqués… Je ne faisais rien à côté d'elle, si ce n'est, m'ennuyer... _regarde autour d'elle_ Ici tout est si bizarre... Et étrange… Cet endroit j'ai l'impression de le connaître… Il est différent de ceux que l'on peut voir en Angleterre, ce sera bien plus divertissant de visiter ou revisiter cet endroit, n'est-ce pas Seth ? _Pensive, les yeux tournés vers le ciel puis baisse la tête_ Oh ! Des oiseaux-parapluies passent à côté de moi ! _suit du regard des choses invisibles_ On m'a toujours dit que j'étais très dissipée-

Majordome _coupant Ashley_ : C'est vrai ! Elle est si distraite que même si un chat apparaissait d'un coup elle ne le verrait que quand il descendrait de sa branche.

 _Ashley regarda le magnifique décors qui l'entoure et ignore le majordome._

Ashley : _Elle se lève_ En fait ce monde est vraiment beau quand on prend le temps de l'admirer... Si coloré et merveilleux… Tout à l'air de sortir d'un rêve… Malgré tout je me demande comment va ma sœur... _regarde dans le public au loin_ Oh mon Dieu serait-ce un chat sur cette branche ?

Majordome : Alors que Ashley voit ce chat sur sa branche, il descend doucement tout en changeant de forme _regarde le public_ Êtes-vous prêt à rencontrer la Folie ? Non ? Tant pis. _sort de la scène._

Ashley : Bon... Où est passé ce chat ? Il me rappelle ma Dinah… J'aurais tellement voulu jouer un peu avec lui… _s'assoit une nouvelle fois sur le sol_.

 _Chess_ _descend vers la scène et se met derrière Alice sans un bruit et reste derrière elle en souriant_.

Chess : _Met sa tête sur l'épaule d'Ashley tout en souriant_ Vous parlez de moi ?

Ashley : _Sursaute en se levant et en laissant sortir un petit cri d'étonnement_

Chess : _Dévisage Ashley en souriant_ Bonjour.

Ashley : _Voit les oreilles de Chess et ouvre grands les yeux en faisant le rapprochement avec le petit chat de tout à l'heure_ B... Bonjour...

Chess : Que vous arrive-t-il Miss Alice ? Surprise de me voir ? _embrasse sa main_.

Ashley : Je ne m'appelle pas Alice. Mon nom est Ashley. _retire sa main_

Chess : Mais si tu t'appelles Alice, tu es très connue ici. Tu es notre Alice. Tu n'es aucunement une Ashley. Tu es juste notre Alice. Je dirais même mieux tu es mon Alice ! _sourit_.

Ashley : _Penche la tête sur le côté_. Comment ça ? Je vous dis que je ne m'appelle pas Alice et d'abord qui êtes-vous ?

Chess : Cheshire. Monsieur Cheshire, pour vous servir, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Chess _fais une mini-révérence_.

Ashley : Moi je suis Ashley et non Alice. _tourne le dos au chat_.

Chess : Tu seras bien obligé de t'abandonner à ta destinée un jour. Alice... _Pars sans un bruit_.

Ashley : _Se retournant_ Qu'avez-vous dit ? Oh... Et bien il est parti... Je me demande où il a bien pût aller ?

Rabbey : _Arrive sur scène en parlant_ Mon dieu je suis encore en retard. _Vois Ashley et s'arrête_ Alice ? Que faites-vous ici ? Vous n'êtes pas avec Hearly notre bonne Reine ? Elle a demandé à vous voir pourtant...

Ashley : _Se retourne en entendant la voix du lapin_ Déjà, bonjour. Ensuite je ne m'appelle pas Alice je suis Ashley. Vous tous ici me prenez pour une personne que je ne suis pas. Et cela m'étonnerait que Hearly soit Reine ici. Elle est bien trop occupé avec ces affaires de grandes personnes...

Rabbey : Ah si ! Vous êtes Alice et Hearly est la Reine de cœur nous lui devons le respect. _regarde sa montre à gousset_ Oh non ! Je suis encore en retard. _Commence à partir_

Ashley _retrouvant ses esprits à moitié_ : Non ne me laisse pas seule... Rabbey...

Rabbey : _Pars sans écouter la jeune fille_

Scène 2

 _Ashley, Seth, Majordome, Hearly, Rabbey, Chess, Madley_

 _Entre Seth_

Ashley : Bon sang, où suis-je ? Toutes ces personnes sont étranges, bizarres et pourtant j'ai comme l'impression de les connaître. J'aimerais bien en savoir plus sur cet endroit aussi. Et toi Seth qu'en penses-tu ?

Seth : Tu veux savoir ce que j'en penses ?! Ashley, cela ne sert à rien. On ne peut rester ici. Tu vas devenir folle. Enfin bien plus que tu ne l'es…

Ashley : Mais non ! Seth regarde... Tout est vraiment étrange... Et puis... Chess ressemble à notre père quand on y pense et ce lapin blanc... On dirait notre sœur... Mais elle est toujours à l'hôpital… Rabbey… _Pleure_ Mon imagination me joue des tours certainement… Pour quelles raisons suis-je ici ? Je recommence à voir flou… Était-ce un rêve ?

Seth : Ashley je te préviens si à cause de tes bêtises tu te retrouves ici pour toujours tu peux me dire adieu… _Lui tourne le dos_

 _Entre le Majordome, Seth se cache derrière Ashley._

Majordome : Hearly, ayant entendu du bruit dans la cour du château mais aussi la chute d'Ashley, se précipita dehors pour aider la plus jeune de ses filles.

Hearly _entre en courant_ : Ali- Ashley ! Oh ma petite fille réveille toi. Je t'en prie...

Ashley _hurlant_ : KYAAAAH ! _reprenant ses esprits_ Mère ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? _regarde sa mère et tremble en voyant un pic derrière sa mère avec au bout la tête de son père._ N... Non ! Ne m'approche pas ! _se recule_

Hearly : Mais enfin… Ashley… Je suis ta mère…

Ashley : C'est faux, tu ne l'es pas. Va-t-en ! Vile Reine de cœur !

Hearly : Oh non… Tes hallucinations ont recommencées… Hier c'était quoi déjà ? Le fameux lapin blanc qui lui ressemble… Bon je pense qu'il faut retourner voir le Dr Absolear…

Ashley : Encore ? M… Mais je vais mieux…-

Hearly : Aller... Suis-moi. _Tends la main puis sort avec Ashley._

Seth _à part :_ Je ne la sens pas cette visite chez ce docteur… Ashley… Préserve ta logique… Préserve moi... _Sort_

Majordome : La jeune Ashley retourna dans "l'hôpital" du Dr Absolear mais… Très vite le docteur lui diagnostiqua une défaillance mentale plus complexe qu'avant… Les médecins devaient alors décider de son sort : rester dans cet asile ou repartir… Elle le prenait comme le trou du lapin blanc dans lequel elle était tombée. Elle se souvint alors que lorsqu'elle eut cet accident, elle se sentait partir dans un monde où la logique n'existe plus. Un monde dit de folie. Mais ce monde elle le connaissait… C'était son monde utopique venant de son livre préféré. Soudain une crise recommença et elle se cogna la tête contre l'un des murs blanc de sa chambre.

 _Entrent Rabbey, Madley et Chess_.

Chess : _Arrive avant les autres et regarde le public en souriant_ Je vais rester loin derrière et personne ne me verra. Par contre vous ne dites rien compris ? Aller j'y vais. Je vais encore faire peur à Alice ! _Rit et pars au fond de la scène_

Rabbey : Miss Alice je vous présente le Chapelier Fou. _montre Madley_

Madley : Bonjour miss Alice. Je suis Madley le Chapelier fou. _mini-révérence_

Rabbey : Je vais rester quelques minutes avec vous pour rassurer miss Alice. Elle tremble.

Madley : Es-tu sûre de toi Rabbey ? Ne devais-tu pas rejoindre Mar ?

Rabbey : Oui ne t'inquiète pas. Et pour Mar, elle a annulé j'ai reçu sa lettre par oiseau ce matin.

Ashley : Vous utilisez des oiseaux pour communiquer ?! Que c'est drôle. D'ailleurs je tiens à vous corriger sur un point je m'appelle Ashley et non Alice mais vous tous ici faites la faute donc je pense que je peux laisser passer pour cette fois.

Madley : Si ce n'est pas Alice je ferais mieux de partir. La Reine va tellement être déçue… _pointe d'ironie_

Chess : _Marche sans bruit dans le fond de la scène._

Ashley : _A part_ Peut-être qu'ils attendent que je joue le jeu…

Seth : Mauvaise idée...

Ashley _A Madley et à Rabbey_ : En fait je crois bien que je suis votre Alice. Mon deuxième prénom est Alice. _souriante_

Chess : _Prends Ashley par les épaules derrière elle_ A la bonne heure. Tu acceptes enfin ton destin. Tu étais si réticente pour nous faire confiance, il nous en a fallu du temps pour en arrivé ici.

Ashley : Chess ! Je me demandais où vous étiez. Vous m'avez un peu fait peur en arrivant d'un coup comme ça derrière moi.

Rabbey : _Fusille Chess du regard_ Tiens revoilà cet idiot de chat qui m'a arraché une oreille.

Chess : _S'approche du lapin_ Oh ! Rabbey je ne t'avais pas vu en même temps tu étais sur le côté droit et à cause de ce cache œil je ne vois plus ce qui est sur ma droite.

Ashley : Qui t'as fait cela ? _penche la tête sur le côté_

Chess : Ce lapin des Enfers. _montre Rabbey_ Je lui ais arraché l'oreille mais lui il m'a rendu borgne. De plus chère Rabbey tu m'as rendu borgne avant que je t'arrache ta succulente oreille. _sourire carnassier plus petit rire sadique_

Madley : _S'interposant en hurlant_ ASSEZ ! _Reprends son calme_ Ces enfantillages suffisent. Maintenant vous devriez partir et nous laisser Alice et moi.

Rabbey : _Regarde sa montre_ OH MON DIEU JE SUIS ENCORE EN RETARD ! _s'enfuit en courant_

Chess : _Disparaît sans un bruit_

Madley : _S'approche d'Ashley et l'invite à s'asseoir sur le sol_ Vous êtes miss Alice ou miss Ashley ? Êtes-vous amnésique ? Avez-vous mal ? Êtes-vous effrayé ? Pourquoi ne répondez-vous pas à mes questions ? _s'énerve un peu sur la fin de sa phrase_

Ashley : Je ne peux pas répondre car vous les posez trop vite et vous ne me laissez pas le temps de répondre. _croise les bras_.

Madley : Désolé donc qui êtes-vous ? Miss Alice ou miss Ashley ?

Ashley : C'est compliqué... Pour vous je suis Alice mais je m'appelle Ashley. Je suis arrivée dans ce monde qui est d'ailleurs superbe mais c'est vraiment bizarre... Vous tous, j'ai l'impression que vous m'êtes familier...

Madley : Je vois... Vous êtes donc perdue. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je suis là. _Il sourit gentiment_. Une petite devinette vous fera le plus grand bien. D'ailleurs je suis fanatique d'énigme en tout genre.

Ashley : Très bien posez-là.

Madley : De quoi ?

Ashley : Et bien la devinette voyons. Vous avez dit vous-même à l'instant que vous en étiez un fanatique.

Madley : Mais de quoi me parlez-vous ? Comment pouvez-vous savoir que j'adore les devinettes ? Bon j'en ai bien une en stock. Pourquoi un corbeau ressemble-t-il à un bureau ?

Ashley : _Réfléchissant à haute voix_. Pourquoi un corbeau ressemble-t-il à un bureau ? Ce n'est pas facile... Si l'on réfléchit bien on pourrait trouver des milliers de possibilités mais pourquoi ne pas dire que c'est parce que Edgar Allan Poe écrit sur l'un comme sur l'autre. On peut ici noter qu'en anglais pour dire « parce qu'on ne met jamais le derrière devant », Lewis Carroll écrivit « _and it is nevar put with the wrong end in front._ ». Pour dire « jamais », l'auteur a écrit « _nevar_ »au lieu de " _never",_ car en inversant le mot _nevar_ cela donne _raven_ qui signifie « corbeau » en anglais. Les jeux de mots sont chers à Lewis Carroll. Et on ne met pas le derrière d'un corbeau devant et pareillement pour le bureau. _ris un peu fière d'elle_

Madley : _L'écoutant attentivement puis rigolant_ Mais voyons cela n'a plus aucun sens. Qui est cet auteur dont vous parlez ? La réponse c'est qu'il n'y en a pas. Vous cherchez des réponses qui ne sont même pas cohérentes entre elles. Vous commencez à sombrer dans la folie ma chère. _S'arrête de rire en voyant au loin la Reine de cœur_ Tiens la Reine de cœur est là accompagné de ce cher Absolem, je vous laisse... _Pars_.

Ashley : Au revoir…

Scène 3

 _Hearly, Absolear, Ashley, Infirmiers_

 _Entre Hearly, le Docteur et les Infirmiers_

Hearly _regardant Ashley_ : Que devons-nous faire ? Elle est de nouveau dans son monde…

Dr Absolear : Je ne sais pas... Tenez, regardez elle se relève... Je vous laisse avec elle, les Infirmiers seront là au cas où. Et n'oubliez pas, faites comme si vous étiez dans son rêve. Et encore merci Hearly. _faisant un baise-main à Hearly puis part._

Ashley : _Se lève et fais une révérence_ Bien le bonjour Reine Hearly.

Hearly : Oh... Ash... Alice... As-tu soif ?

Ashley : Oui. Et je m'appelle... Je m'appelle ? Je ne sais plus ça doit être Alice. J'aimerais bien un peu de thé.

Hearly _regarde les Infirmiers_ : Quelqu'un peut lui donner à boire ? _Se rapproche d'eux_ Avec les médicaments...

 _L'un des Infirmiers donna une tasse rempli de thé avec des médicaments dedans._

Ashley : _Méfiante_ Merci... _Regarde la couleur du thé, le renifle et commence à le boire_. C'est très bon.

Hearly : J'imagine bien. _sourit_

Ashley : Il y a comme un goût de rhubarbe mélangée à de la fraise.

Hearly : _Sourit_ Cela te plaît donc ?

Ashley : Oui c'est succulent ! _Titube en reprenant une gorgée_

Hearly : _Regarde Ashley dans les yeux en la prenant par les épaules_ Bien maintenant dis-moi qui suis-je ?

Ashley : _Fixant le vide_ Mère... _Tombe par terre, assise_

Hearly : Oh mon Dieu ! Ma fille, ma toute petite... Pas elle aussi... Dr Absolear ! Allez le chercher bande d'empotés !

 _Ils sortent chercher le docteur mais ne reviennent pas. Ashley ouvre les yeux et vois sa mère en pleure_

Ashley : Mère ? Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi pleures-tu ? Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Rabbey ?

Hearly : Oh ma chérie... _la serre dans ses bras_

Ashley : Mère… _La repousse_ Où est ma sœur ? Où est Rabbey ? Elle devait venir aujourd'hui...

Hearly _regard sombre et larmes aux yeux_ : Elle est... Elle est...

Ashley : N... Non... Sa maladie... Elle l'a... _pleure_

Hearly : Oui sa maladie l'a emporté... _pleure aussi_

Ashley : Comment est-ce arrivé ?

Hearly : Tu sais ce qu'elle avait ? Cette tumeur arrivée après son accident... Ils n'ont pas réussi à tout enlever et elle a succombé quelques mois après l'opération...

Ashley : Ce n'est pas possible… Mère ! Je l'ai vu hier... Depuis combien de temps je suis là ?! Maman répond moi !

Hearly : Depuis 5 mois... Le temps passe vite quand tu es dans ton monde...

Ashley : Je veux rentrer. Je veux revoir tout le monde ! Je vais mieux… _sanglote_

Hearly : Non désolé... Le Dr Absolear ne te laissera pas partir… Pas avant que tu ne sois guérie...

Ashley : Alors JE partirai… _fais tomber la tasse_

 _Ashley ne bouge plus et fixe le vide._

Hearly : Oh non... Elle est repartie dans son monde... Je n'en peux plus… Dr Absolear à l'aide ! _pars_

Scène 4

 _Chess et Hearly_

 _Entre Chess et Hearly loin l'un de l'autre ils écrivent un sms_

Chess : Bonjour mon aimée.

Hearly : Bonjour Chess comment vas-tu ? Tout se passe bien à ton séminaire ?

Chess : Oui bien sûr ! Et toi avec les enfants tu t'en sors ?

Hearly : Oui je m'en sors plutôt bien… Mais voilà. Je dois t'annoncer un problème. Un gros problème. Il va falloir que tu rentre vite… Ashley est malade.

Chess : Tu peux t'occuper d'elle non ? Elle n'a pas besoin de ses deux parents !

Hearly : Si ! Elle en a besoin ! Pitié rentre vite je ne sais pas comment gérer cette maladie…

Chess : D'accord. Je prends le prochain avion pour la France.

Hearly : Je t'aime.

Chess : Moi aussi.

 _Ils rangent leurs téléphones._

Hearly : Chess. Je vais devoir tout t'expliquer…

Chess _au public_ : "Je t'aime" qu'elle m'a dit... Ca sonnait faux à mes oreilles. Ma femme m'a-t-elle trompé ? Nous le verrons bien plus tard.

 _Ils sortent_

 _Entre Madley et Marion_

Madley : Oh ma chère Marion, nous sommes enfin réunis. J'ai attendu ce moment depuis longtemps

Marion : N'oublie pas pourquoi je suis là ! Je dois avant tout m'occuper d'Ashley… Merci de m'avoir prévenu. Sans toi je serais restée en Suède…

Madley : Mais ce n'est rien ma chère et tendre ! Par ailleurs mon père rentre demain. Mais il m'a dit qu'il dormirait à l'hôtel… Mes parents se sont encore disputés…

Marion : Ca va aller ? Tu m'as l'air exaspéré.

Madley : Oui ça va ! Laisse moi s'il te plaît je veux rester seul.

 _Elle part un peu triste._

Madley : Ah Marion... Tu es encore naïve sur ce qu'il va se passer... J'ai vraiment un mauvais pressentiment. Rien ne va se passer comme prévu... En tout cas c'est ce que je pense. _Il se dirige vers la sortie._ Ashley... Faites que tu guérisse vite.

 _Il sort_


	3. Acte II (entier)

Acte II

Scène 1

 _Entre Ashley avec Seth_

Ashley : Le docteur a dit que je devais prendre des médicaments pour guérir mais pourquoi es-tu là ? Madley, mère et Aaron vont venir me voir aujourd'hui… Ils m'ont dit que je pouvais aller mieux et que, tout à l'heure, j'ai juste eu un choc pour le décès de ma sœur…

Seth : J'essaierais d'être toujours là mais… Ta folie grandit de jour en jour… Quand je ne serais plus là ou tout du moins quand je serais complètement en Roi Blanc cela voudra dire que je serais parti à tout jamais… Et que tu ne pourras faire machine arrière…

Ashley : Mais Seth… Je ne veux pas que tu partes… Je peux faire des efforts. Je veux te garder ! Tu es comme mon second frère...

Seth : Je suis navré mais je serais obligé de m'évanouir dans ta folie… Le moment venu tu le sauras… _Pars doucement_

Ashley : Attends ! Que dois-je faire pour te garder ?

 _Ils sortent_

 _Entre le Majordome_

Majordome : Plusieurs semaines se sont écoulées et Ashley guérissait de plus en plus, tout le monde était si fier d'elle seulement elle finira par de nouveau basculer dans sa folie… Seth, sa logique, ne s'est pas complètement évanouie dans sa folie… Mais un jour elle a refait des crises… Toujours plus intenses… Elle doit maintenant rester dans cet asile… Pour une durée indéterminée...

 _Entre Madley en sortant son téléphone._

Madley : Oui ? Oui mère j'arrive dans cinq minutes… Attends quoi ? Ashley doit rester là-bas ? Pour combien de temps ? Pourquoi donc ? Ses crises ont empirées ? Depuis combien de temps ? D'accord je comprends… J'arrive.

 _Entre Aaron "amant" d'Ashley_

Aaron : Madley enfin je te trouve. Comment va ma précieuse Ashley ? Est-elle guérie ?

 _Madley le regarde avec un visage sombre_

Madley : Elle doit rester là-bas… Ses crises ont empirés…

Aaron : Comment ça ? Et le traitement fourni par mon père ? Il n'a pas fonctionné ?!

Madley : On dirait que non, elle a toujours ses… Visions de folie….

Aaron : Est-ce que j'en fais parti ?

Madley : Elle n'a pas rêvé de toi ni prononcé ton nom…

Aaron : Pourtant je l'aime comme un fou… Je me dois d'aller la voir...

 _Il part_

Madley _côté monde merveilleux_ : Ah… Encore un qui va plonger dans la folie… J'ai hâte d'avoir un nouvel ami ! _Fou rire_

 _Sort_

 _Entre Ashley seule_

Ashley _se tournant vers le public_ : Dites… Est-ce que vous savez ce que j'ai ? Pourquoi je suis, comme ils le disent, folle ? J'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'il trouve de différent chez moi… Depuis que je suis enfant j'ai ce genre de "crises" mais on ne m'a jamais expliqué pourquoi j'ai ça… Suis-je un monstre ? Une créature que l'on doit mettre en quarantaine car elle risque de tous nous tuer ? Je ne veux pas être ça ! Je ne suis pas ça ! Si je l'étais ils seraient déjà morts là où ils se tenaient. Je suis folle d'après eux ?! Et bien j'abandonne toute logique. Que ma folie m'emporte si elle veut j'en ai rien à faire à présent. Tout ce qui me tient dans ce monde c'est ma famille… J'ai un mauvais pressentiment les concernant d'ailleurs… Je dois faire semblant d'aller bien... Mère et père risquent de se disputer par ma faute… Savez-vous pourquoi je suis comme ça ? Pourquoi je suis folle ? Moi non plus… Car les adultes me le cachent… "Non Ashley tu es trop jeune pour savoir ça." Et maintenant que je suis confrontée à ça, dites moi ce que j'ai. Allez-y dites le en face que je suis folle ! Dites au psychiatre que quelque chose cloche. Je sais que je suis sonnée... Je comprendrais si vous m'expliquez ce que j'ai... Mais non c'est toujours le même silence… Toujours la même chose… Tiens quand on parle du loup on lui voit la queue les voilà qui arrivent… Marion est là… Jouons la surprise pour éviter de paraître plus folle et déprimée qu'avant.

 _Entre Hearly avec Aaron, Madley et Marion_

Marion : Ashley ! Dans mes bras !

 _Serre Ashley dans ses bras_

Ashley : Marion ! Je croyais que tu étais en Suède.

Marion : Nous sommes venu te voir. Le Dr Absolear nous a dit qu'il est bon pour toi de voir des visages familiers. J'ai écourté mon voyage juste pour toi. _sourit gentiment_

 _Ashley a la tête qui tourne, elle titube_

Ashley : Oh… Oui... C'est super… _titubante_

 _Madley regarde sa mère_

Madley : Mère ça recommence…

Marion : Elle recommence ses crises...

Hearly : Aaron veux-tu bien rester avec elle pendant que je m'entretiens avec Madley et Marion ?

Aaron : Oui bien sûr. Je veillerais sur elle.

 _Ils sortent sauf Ashley et Aaron_

Aaron : Ma chérie… Je sais que tu pars parfois dans ton monde de merveille mais là il faut revenir d'accord ?

Seth _à part_ : Mauvais choix elle va pas apprécier ce que tu viens de lui dire...

Ashley : Aaron ? Je pensais que tu m'avais quitté… _Sursaute_ Non tu n'es pas Aaron ! En tout cas tu n'es pas mon Aaron tu es le Valet de cœur La Reine ne doit pas être bien loin... Ne m'approche pas ! _recule rapidement_

Seth _à part_ : Et voilà qu'elle a ses visions… _se tourne vers le public_ Si vous me cherchez je suis derrière Ashley… _se place derrière Ashley sans bruit et s'assoit au sol face au public_

 _Aaron s'approche d'Ashley_

Aaron : Ashley… C'est moi… C'est bien ton Aaron qui est devant toi… Tes hallucinations sont destructives autant pour toi que pour moi…

Ashley _reprenant ses esprits_ : Mais non… Elles sont pas destructives... J'en ai besoin ! Elles ont toujours été là pour moi... Contrairement à certaines personnes comme mon père... Ou même toi ces derniers temps.

Aaron : Sauf qu'elles ne sont pas réelles… Comprends que je m'inquiète... _S'approche encore plus d'elle jusqu'à ce que leur front se touchent_ Tu es tout pour moi… S'il te plaît… Reste dans ce monde… J'ai besoin de toi…

Ashley _le regardant_ : Mais… Je… Je ne sais pas… Je peux essayer…

Aaron : Merci mon ange… _Lui fait un baise-main et l'embrasse_ Aller partons ta mère et le docteur Absolear doivent savoir ça.

Ashley : Avant de partir j'ai une question… Comment m'aimes-tu ?

Aaron _la regarde surprise_ : Mais voyons je t'aime à la folie. J'aime absolument tout chez toi... De tes petits pieds aussi mignon que ceux d'un bébé passant par l'horizon de tes cuisses, ton buste si délicat et finissant par ton visage pâle, doux et cadré par tes cheveux blonds faisant ressortir la couleur azur de tes yeux…

Ashley : Oh mon amour… Je te reconnais bien là. Allons-y.

 _Ils sortent._

Scène 2

 _Entre Chess, père d'Ashley_

Chess _lisant une lettre_ : Cher Monsieur votre fille Ashley est sujette à des crises de schizophrénies de plus en plus fortes. Elle doit maintenant rester à l'hôpital Wonder pour une durée indéterminée. Nous souhaitons vous voir pour avoir votre signature sur les dossiers d'admission. Veuillez agréer… Docteur Absolear. _Range la lettre dans sa veste_. Ma fille… Ma douce et mignonne petite fille… Folle ? Je dois rêver… Ce ne doit être qu'un rêve... Pourquoi ? Que s'est-il passé avec sa mère pour qu'elle se soit autant changée ? En parlant de sa mère tiens ! Cette garce m'a trompé depuis que je pars en voyage. J'ai lu les messages sur son portable… Et "je t'aime" qu'elle me dit. Tss... Si seulement je pouvais lui trancher le cou… _Regarde le public._ Quoi ? Vous ne me croyez pas ? Vous l'avez vu ? La connaissez-vous ? Non… C'est bien ce que je pensais. _Ressors la lettre._ Je vais les voir. Et je vais m'expliquer avec cette traîtresse. Elle saura que c'est notre enfant. Et que son père refuse qu'elle aille dans un asile. Elle ne peut pas être folle… Pas comme… Peu importe je dois aller dire deux mots à sa tendre mère.

 _Il sort. Entre Hearly accompagnée des Infirmiers._

Hearly : Comment peut-il me dire qu'il va réfléchir sur le fait qu'elle reste dans son asile… Elle a dit qu'elle allait mieux et qu'elle ferait des efforts pour sortir de son pays de merveilles… J'aurais mieux fait de lui retirer son livre… Elle n'aurait jamais eu cela… Son père m'a contacté d'ailleurs… Il croit franchement, qu'après toutes ces années de souffrances, il peut revenir comme une fleur ?! Il se prend pour qui ?

Infirmiers _à part au public_ : Et sa tromperie ?

Hearly _réfléchissant_ : Oh… Oui il y a eu ça… Mais ce n'est que pour donner les meilleurs soins à Ashley. Cet enfoiré m'a fait tellement de mal… Bon faut dire que grâce à lui on avait de l'argent à la maison mais… Ce n'était pas assez…

Infirmiers _à part au public_ : C'était pour le travail ? C'est pitoyable…

Hearly : Peut-être comprendra-t-il ? N'est-ce pas ? Il peut comprendre que son salaire n'était pas assez pour payer les soins d'Ashley et de Rabbey… Oh mon Dieu… Comment lui annoncer cela aussi…

Infirmiers _à part_ _au public_ : Regardez le mari arrive ! Il va y avoir de l'animation dans le coin ! _rire espiègle_

 _Entre Chess_

Chess : Hearly ! J'ai reçu la lettre du Docteur. Où est Ashley ? Comment va-t-elle ?

Hearly _se retourne_ _les larmes aux yeux_ : Je… Chess… Elle est dans sa chambre… Et toi ? Comment vas-tu ? Moi en tout cas je vais bien et Ashley aussi. Enfin... Elle va aussi bien que depuis qu'elle est là… Elle ne s'est jamais blessée… Mais le traitement fait son effet… En tout cas je l'espère... Par contre Rabbey…

Chess : Je m'en fiche de Rabbey. Souviens-toi de ce qu'il s'est passé quand elle a eu son accident… Elle m'a tout mit sur le dos. Comme si j'étais la cause de son accident. Elle a toujours tout mit sur mon dos. Elle disait : "C'est de ta faute !" en me pointant du doigt. Et maintenant elle refuse que son propre père la voit. Elle m'a rejeté.

Hearly : Chéri… C'est grave… Rabbey est… Elle est… s'effondre _au sol pleurant_

Chess _comprenant_ : Oh… C'est sa maladie ? C'est ça ? _Se retournant_ Hearly ?! _accours vers elle_ Allez viens on va dans un endroit plus calme pour parler…

Hearly : Non ! Je ne veux pas bouger d'ici. Tu as perdu tes deux filles. Tu es toujours si occupé et toujours absent... Comment as-tu pu nous faire ça ?!

Chess : Et toi ?! Comment as-tu pu me tromper ?! Moi je suis parti pour le travail pour que vous viviez comme vous le vouliez. Alors oui j'ai privé mes enfants d'un père mais toi tu n'as fait qu'empirer la situation en couchant avec... LUI ?! Tu pense que je n'ai pas appris ta relation entre cet homme et toi ?!

Hearly : Mais… Chess… J'ai fait cela pour compenser… Ton travail ne nous apportait pas assez d'argent… J'ai donc fait cet acte… Mais je t'en prie ne me fait rien... J'ai fait ça pour toi... Pour nos enfants… Pour Ashley... J'ai dû obéir au requête du Dr Absolear… Pardon…

Chess : Tu me dégoûte… Je ne vois pas pourquoi je resterai ici… Après tout ce ne sont plus mes enfants… _Jette son alliance au sol_ Tu as tout les droits sur eux… Adieu… _Lui crache au visage_

 _Sort. Les Infirmiers s'approchent d'Hearly et hurlent le plus fort possible._

Hearly : Chess… Il n'a rien compris… Bon je vais devoir le dire aux enfants… Encore une déception et un coup dur pour la famille… Comment Madley va-t-il prendre cette nouvelle ? Et si Ashley à cause de cela restait à jamais dans son monde… Je dois lui retirer son livre.

Infirmiers _à part au public_ : La mère gentille est partie... Qu'elle est cruelle… Retirer le livre préféré de son enfant juste pour préserver sa santé mentale, c'est une honte ! _rit_

 _Entre Ashley_

Ashley : Mère je viens de voir père partir furieux ! Que s'est-il passé ? Il t'a frappé?

Hearly _s'approchant d'elle_ : Oh ma chérie… Ma douce et tendre fille… Tu sais s'il est parti c'est de ta faute !

Ashley : C… Comment ça ?

Hearly : Et oui... Il a su que sa petite fille était folle, que son aînée était morte et que son fils le détestait. Il a décidé de partir pour rester loin de ta folie. Il est parti. A jamais. Par ta faute. Maintenant donne moi ce livre !

Ashley : Mère… Non… Ce livre est mon préféré ! Je ne veux pas vous le donner... Vous devenez comme… _tremble_ La Reine de cœur. Je t'ai reconnu ! Va-t-en. Laisse moi en paix.

Hearly : C'est ça enfuie toi dans ton monde. De toute façon tu ne seras plus jamais ma fille. Je te laisse te noyer dans ta folie ! Adieu.

 _Sort Hearly laissant Ashley au sol en pleurs_

 _Entre Seth le Roi Blanc_

Seth : Tu es de nouveau là... Dans ce pays de merveille... Encore une fois tu es là... _Regarde Ashley avec dédain_ Qu'as-tu fais de moi ? Pourquoi me rejeter ainsi en venant ici ? Pour toi tout ceci n'est qu'un jeu ?! Un jeu d'une gamine sans cervelle ?! _grogne_ Tu me dégoûte... Pâle copie folle de ce que je suis. Tu ne mérite même pas de m'avoir en toi. Tu n'es rien juste une folle dans un asile. Même mère préfère te fuir. _Entre Hearly avec le Dr Absolear_ Regarde les ils discutent de ton avenir dans cet asile. Là où tu m'as enfermé. Avec toi. Tu me rends moi-même fou. Mais de rage. Arrives-tu à comprendre ce à quoi tu NOUS condamne ?! Par ta faute nous sommes contraint à vivre ici. Sans LES revoir. Plus jamais Aaron ne sera là à tes côtés pour te soutenir. Et pareil pour les autres. Tu es vraiment une idiote. Tu les perds à cause de ta folie. Comment est-elle arrivée déjà ? Ah oui… A cause d'une de tes stupides crises d'angoisses. Tu as commencé à devenir celle que tu es maintenant. Une loque ! Un déchet ! Une pourriture ! Quelque chose qui ne devrait même pas exister ! Tu me dégoûtes… Mais malgré cela j'essaie tout de même de te faire prendre conscience que tu dois partir d'ici. Enfin… De ce monde de merveille… Regarde mère… Qui vois-tu à sa place ? _Ashley ne répond pas_ Une Reine ? Ou notre bienveillante mère ? Et à côté ? Vois-tu un docteur ou un homme aux goûts vestimentaires plutôt douteux ? _Ashley ne répond pas_ Tss… Tu n'es rien de plus qu'une folle à présent… Tu m'as enfermé dans un coin de ta tête. Tu me laisse périr en suivant cet animal des enfers ! Et ce chat qui te rend plus folle que tu ne l'était auparavant ! La voix de la raison s'épuise… Pour laisser place à celle de la folie ! _Rit comme un fou_ Elle s'aventure petit à petit dans ta tête ! _s'approche d'elle_ Ta mignonne petite tête que la Reine veut voir au bout d'un pic ! Tu ne lui sers à rien ici ! Tant que tu seras folle tu ne pourras sortir d'ici vivante ! J'aurais pu t'aider à sortir vivante de ce cauchemar ! Tu es entrain de me tuer… Adieu Alice… Ta folie m'a tuée… _Part mais avant de sortir s'écroule sur scène_

 _Hearly et Dr Absolear s'approche d'Ashley_

Hearly : Vous pensez qu'elle peut s'en sortir ?

Dr Absolear : Je ne sais pas… Je l'espère pour elle…

 _Ashley a des spasmes_

Hearly : Oh… Ses crises recommencent je vous laisse vous en charger...

Dr Absolear : Il faut la mettre dans sa chambre. Un brancard ! Un brancard ! Mon Hôpital pour un brancard !

 _Infirmiers arrivent avec brancard puis ils sortent_

 _Entrent Rabbey, Chess, Madley et Marion._

Rabbey : Miss Alice n'est plus là… Le Roi Blanc non plus…

Chess : Ça doit être la Reine qui a dû l'exécuter. _rire sadique_

Madley : Je ne pense pas que Hearly soit si cruelle…

 _Chess lui lance un regard noir_

Marion : Nous ne sommes pas en retard pour le thé ?

Madley : Mais non. Regardez nous arrivons pile à l'heure.

 _Ils s'assoient._

Marion : Voulez-vous du thé ?

Chess : Du thé. Du thé.Toujours du thé. Et pourquoi ne pas changer ? _sourire moqueur vers Madley_

Madley : CHANGER ?! Le chat borgne veut du changement ?! Et bien tient en voilà du changement. _Il se met sur la table et marche dessus pratiquement dansant dessus._ Le voici ton changement. J'espère que tu l'apprécies ! _Lui verse du thé au visage_

Marion : Mad… Calme toi…

 _Marion se leva et alla vers Madley_

Chess : J'imagine que je dois partir…

 _Chess disparaît sans faire de bruit_

Marion : Mad… Tu devrais te calmer… Nos invités sont partis…

Madley : Et alors ?! Rien n'a plus d'importance pour moi à présent... Ce ridicule chat m'a énervé. J'ai besoin de calme maintenant…

Marion : Mad… Tu as tellement changer.. Enfin... Je serais avec Rabbey entrain de chercher Alice si tu me cherche…

Madley : C'est cela… Laissez donc le Chapelier fou seul... Allez-y partez. Je suis mieux seul. _se regarde dans un verre cassé_ J'ai toujours été le même… Je n'ai jamais changé… Ce chat de malheur ment toujours... Mar n'est juste qu'un petit lièvre de pacotille... Rien d'autre que cela… Elle ne devrait même pas m'adresser la parole… Elle et Chess devraient partir à jamais… Ils ne représentent plus rien pour moi…

 _Sortent Rabbey et Marion suivit de loin par Madley_

Aaron _entre avec Ashley_ : Viens là Alice... _la plaque contre un mur._ Il paraît que la Reine de cœur veut te tuer pour ce que tu as causé comme perte dans notre pays. Moi je ne le vois pas comme ça. Je pense que tu nous a apporté… _renifle ses cheveux._ Un vent de fraîcheur.

Ashley : Je… Valet de cœur Je ne connais même pas ton nom...

Aaron : Appelle moi juste Aaron ! Ce nom te plait-il ?

Ashley _tremblante_ : Oui… Qu'allez-vous me faire ?

Aaron : Oh rien qui ne te déplaise... Cela fait si longtemps que j'attends cela… Alice… _Caresse ses cheveux_

Ashley _se défaisant de son piège_ : Non… Laissez-moi... Je dois rejoindre Chess. Je suis pressée !

Aaron : Alice voyons... Ne prend pas mes mots au pied de la lettre. Je veux juste goûter à l'horizon de tes cuisses, à tes lèvres si désirables et surtout sentir ton corps frêle être protégé par le miens. Après tout _s'approche de son oreille_ J'aime ton buste si délicat et tes cheveux or…

Ashley : Aaron… _se tient la tête_ Non… Je… Je ne peux pas…

Aaron : Laisse moi te guider… _la porte et pars_

Scène 3

 _Absolem/Absolear, Madley, Hearly, Infirmiers, Majordome, Marion, Rabbey, Chess_

 _Entre Absolem_

Absolem : Alice… Qui es-tu vraiment ? D'où viens-tu ? _Réfléchissant_

 _Entre Madley_

Madley : Absolem ! Je vous trouve enfin. La Reine veut vous voir pour parler d'Alice.

Absolem : Alice ?! Mais est-elle vraiment notre Alice ?! Est-elle vraiment la Alice ?

Madley : La dernière fois que Rabbey et moi nous l'avons vu elle a avoué que son nom est bel et bien Alice.

Absolem : Que veut-elle lui faire ?

Madley _mentant_ : Je n'en sais rien. La Reine vous le dira peut-être.

Absolem : Menteur ! Tu sais quelque chose mais tu ne veux pas avouer ce que c'est. J'aperçois dans ton regard quelques onces de bontés envers Alice. Trahiras-tu ton ami ? Ou au contraire lui diras-tu la vérité ?

Madley : Ah bon ? Ben tu verras ça avec notre chère Reine de cœur ! Sur ce je te laisse tu connais le moyen d'aller au château non ?

Absolem : Oui bien sûr. Mais… Mad j'aimerais que tu viennes avec moi. Quelque chose cloche chez toi et j'aimerais que la Reine t'examine.

Madley : Pourquoi faire ? Je vais très bien. Et puis je ne peux pas venir avec toi je dois aller prendre le thé avec Mar et Rabbey à plus tard.

 _Part_

Absolem : Encore un fou ici… Il a toujours été comme ça non ? Je tirerais cela au clair plus tard. Pour l'instant c'est trop confus. Il est trop confus. Tout ici est bien trop confus. _regarde le public avec un sourire fou_ Et vous savez quoi ? J'aime ça. J'aime le chaos. La confusion. J'aime quand la discorde sème la panique. _rit_ Oui j'aime quand la folie envahi le cœur du monde. Surtout celui de cette précieuse Alice… Elle est tellement magnifique lorsque la folie l'habite. _passe du côté Dr Absolear_ La précieuse Ashley ne se soignera jamais. Sa famille m'a fait tant de mal. Les pilules que je lui donne ne font que la rendre plus folle qu'avant. Jamais elle ne guérira. Hearly aurait dû y réfléchir à deux fois avant de tromper son mari avec moi. Elle voulait assurer la santé de sa fille mais en révélant cela à Chess elle l'a condamné à une vie de folie. _s'adresse au public_ Quoi ? Vous trouvez que je suis horrible ? Suis-je un monstre en donnant une mort plus douce à une enfant qui doit, de toute manière, sombrer dans la folie ? A qui vais-je faire croire cela ? Je fais juste ce que je pense être juste voilà tout. Je dois aller chercher la fiole de poison… _Regarde le public_ A tout de suite !

 _Sort. Entre le Majordome_

Majordome : Après qu'Hearly et Chess se soit séparés la famille fut divisée… Madley resta avec sa mère abandonnant Marion aux côtés d'Aaron, d'Ashley et de Chess. Ashley continua ses crises malgré toutes les pilules que le docteur Absolear a pu lui donné… Rien ne suffisait à la soigner… Tout la rendait plus folle qu'avant… A présent elle est plus souvent dans son monde de folie que dans la réalité… Parfois elle se cogne contre les murs de l'asile quand elle voit un infirmier. Un jour Aaron lui a offert un bouquet de roses et elle a voulu les peindre en rouge en chantant : "peignons les roses en rouges !" toute joyeuse… Elle a une démence qui ne peut plus être soignée… Elle est bel et bien folle… Le Docteur Absolear a l'air de s'en réjouir d'ailleurs. Hearly ne comprends pas pourquoi il lui a fait ça, elle le pensait peut-être un peu trop naïf. Et bien quand on parle du loup on lui voit la queue voilà donc Hearly et Absolear qui arrivent.

Hearly : Dr Absolear ! Pourquoi ma Ashley n'est pas soignée ? Vous m'aviez dit que tout irait mieux avec vos cachets. Alors pourquoi a-t-elle l'air de plus en plus folle ?!

Dr Absolear _rit comme un fou_ : Hearly… Aurais-tu oublié notre arrangement ? Tu as parlé à Chess non ? Tu sais ce que ça implique ? _S'avance vers elle seringue à la main puis la plaque contre un mur_ Tu vas devoir payer ma belle.

Hearly : Je t'interdis de faire quoi que ce soit contre mes enfants. Laisse ma famille en paix.

Dr Absolear : Ne t'inquiète pas. Ils iront bien. Ils te rejoindront là où je m'apprête à t'envoyer... _Lui caresse les cheveux_ Tu étais si obéissante avant… Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu changes ? Tout ça pour être, comment dit-on déjà ? Honnête avec ton stupide mari… Plus rien n'a d'importance maintenant ! Ma vengeance sera de voir ta fille sombrer dans la folie en voyant tout le monde autour d'elle mourir… J'aurais peut-être de la compassion pour mon fils… Adieu Hearly... _Il s'approche d'elle et lui vole un baiser tout en lui transperçant le cou avec la seringue empli de poison_ On se reverra en enfer !

 _Hearly tombe au sol. Les Infirmiers entrent_

Dr Absolear : Faites comme d'habitude ! Débarrassez moi de cette ordure je vais devoir m'occuper des autres.

 _Ils sortent_

 _Entre Ashley avec Rabbey et Marion_

Rabbey : Miss Alice vous allez bien ? Vous m'avez l'air perdue dans vos pensées…

Ashley : Oui je vais bien mais… Je me demande où est Chess… J'ai besoin de lui parler du Valet de Cœur…

Marion : Ah bon ? Mais pourquoi ? Que t'a-t-il fait ? C'est grave n'est ce pas ? Alice ! Nous devons savoir ce qu'il t'a fait !

Ashley : M… Mar… Laisse moi… Ce n'est pas une chose facile à dire... Je ne peux pas vous en parlez…

Marion : Et pourquoi donc ? C'est si grave que ça ? Oh ma pauvre Alice… _La prend dans ses bras_ Mais tu sais que tu peux tout me dire non ?

Ashley _en repoussant Marion_ : Je sais mais cela ne concerne que Chess et moi... _Leur tourne le dos_

Marion : Oh… Tu le prends comme ça… Tu pourrais bel et bien être la fille de la Reine de Cœur après tout...

Rabbey : Marion a raison. Une rumeur disait que tu avais appelé la Reine de Cœur mère. Même en sachant cela nous sommes restées auprès de toi. Nous voulons juste te venir en aide et toi tu refuse. Quel égoïsme... Tu nous dégoûtes….

Ashley : Je ne peux juste pas vous en parler… _Pleure et s'agenouille au sol_

Marion et Rabbey _ensemble_ : Nous te laissons piteuse Alice dans ta solitude.

Marion _en partant_ : Repose toi bien ! Et sois en paix.

 _Ashley tombe au sol en pleurant de plus en plus puis d'un coup lève la tête et rit comme une folle. Elle se laisse totalement envahir par la folie. Elle se roule sur le sol, oubliant l'omniprésence des caméras de surveillance de l'asile. Elle hurle sa folie. Elle rampe au sol. Elle se cambre en hurlant et bavant un peu. Les Infirmiers entrent et tentent de la calmer en vain._

 _Entre Chess_

Chess : Il suffit. Laissez moi m'entretenir avec elle.

 _Les Infirmiers sortent_

Chess _s'approchant d'Ashley_ : A ce qu'on raconte vous deviez me parler non ? Et bien vas-y je t'écoute.

Ashley _reprenant ses esprits_ : Ah… Chess… Je… Oui je voulais vous parler... Il s'agit d'une chose qui m'est arrivé avec Aaron, le Valet de Cœur…

Chess : Ne prononce pas son prénom, imprudente, il pourrait t'entendre et arriver. Je ne le porte pas dans mon cœur Et tu le sais très bien.

Ashley : D'accord… Il m'a parlé gentiment… Mais dès qu'on s'est retrouvé seul… Il a commencé à être bien trop entreprenant… Et il m'a… Il m'a… _N'ose plus parler_

 _Chess s'énerve et prends Ashley dans ses bras_

Chess : Il va le payer ! Il a abusé de toi. De ma propre fille...

Ashley _repasse au réel_ : Père… Il faut que je parte d'ici. Je t'en prie ! _pleure_

Chess : Ne t'inquiète pas je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que tu sortes de cet enfer.

 _Entre les Infirmiers_

Chess _recevant un message du Docteur_ : Ashley je dois parler avec le docteur Absolear... Vous là ! Restez avec ma fille et veillez sur elle.

 _Il sort et les Infirmiers entourent Ashley_

Infirmiers : Il t'a laissé entre nos griffes… Quel inconscient… Il ne mérite pas d'être ton père... Il n'est qu'un incapable ! Et toi, sa chère et tendre fille, tu ne vaux pas mieux que lui. De plus tu ne comprends pas que le sort de sa famille est déjà décidé par le docteur Absolear. Ils vont mourir !

 _Cri, bruit de tronçonneuse et rire de fou puis lumière rouge clignotante._

Infirmiers : ça y est, encore un qui est passé de l'autre côté. Notre Docteur est le meilleur ! Je te conseille de te préparer à subir le même sort que tes pauvres parents. Ton destin est déjà scellé, tu dois alors payer par ta vie les erreurs de tes parents ! Et vu qu'un mort ne parle pas je te confie cet aveu. Nous te faisons confiance.

 _Ils sortent laissant Ashley seule en pleure. Fondu au noir._


	4. Acte III (entier)

Acte III

Scène 1

 _Madley, Ashley, Marion, Absolear_

 _Entre Madley, Ashley et Marion_

Marion : Mais où sont-ils passé ? Mad, as-tu des nouvelles d'Hearly ?

Madley : Non aucune… Ni même de mon _déglutit_ père… Ils pourraient être comparés à des fantômes... _regarde Ashley_ Ashley tu vas bien ? Tu m'as l'air effondré… Quelque chose est arrivé ?

Ashley _énervée_ : Il ne s'est rien passé ! Laissez-moi donc. Vous n'avez jamais parler avec moi de ce que j'ai et maintenant vous voulez m'aider. Vous êtes bien hypocrite. Vous m'avez toujours laisser de côté. Vous n'avez jamais rien fait pour me protéger. _Pleure_ Je me demande même pourquoi je suis encore là..

Marion _à part_ : Pour me prendre mon Madley… _Parlant à Ashley_. Ne t'inquiète pas si nous voulons t'aider… Nous t'aimons Ashley. Nous voulons que tu restes près de nous.

Madley : Mar a raison. Nous t'aimons et nous voulons te protéger en restant près de toi, plus jamais tu ne seras seule Ashley. Nous ne voulons que ton bonheur.

Ashley : Alors expliquez moi ce que j'ai... Je n'en peux plus qu'on me cache des choses… Des non-dits c'est tout ce que vous savez faire. Vous me prenez pour une gamine… Une fille complètement folle que l'on devrait interner. Oh ! Mais c'est bien ce que je suis vu l'endroit où je me trouve. _Pleure en se mettant à genou_ Je vous en prie expliquez moi… Je peux me faire grande s'il le faut… S'il vous plaît… Parlez maintenant. _Les regarde avec tristesse et attention._

Madley : Chère sœur nous n'en savons pas plus que toi. Mère ne nous a rien expliquer pas vrai Marion _clin d'œil discret_

Marion : Oui bien sûr. _Ashley s'accroupit_ s'il te plaît fais nous confiance tu n'as rien à craindre avec nous.

 _Entre le Docteur Absolear_

Absolear : Ashley ! Es-tu là ? Oh… Je vois que tu n'es pas seule. Tu es avec ta meilleure amie et ton frère adoré. Mais tu n'as pas l'air bien… Quelque chose est arrivé ?

Madley : Rien Docteur Absolear. Ashley avait seulement un coup de blues...

Marion : Croyez nous Docteur, Ashley est en sûreté.

Ashley : Vous vouliez me parler ? Quelque chose à propos de mes parents ?

Absolear : Oui Ashley, tes parents sont allés acheter quelques pâtisseries pour fêter ton anniversaire mais ils ont chutés dans un fossé lors du retour… J'en suis navré…

Madley : Oh… Nous sommes donc orphelins ? Je… Je dois partir…

Marion : Attends Madley !

 _Sort Madley suivi par Marion._

Ashley _pleure_ : Vous êtes un monstre.

Absolear : Oh que c'est mignon de ta part. J'aime ce genre de compliment. Tu es plus intelligente que je le pensais et surtout tu as une très bonne mémoire. Tu es bel et bien le portrait de ta mère, toujours obéissante. _s'avance vers Ashley_ Quel dommage que tu ne sois pas un fruit assez mûr pour que je puisse savourer ton être. _La plaque au mur_ Je suis si fier de mon fils, Aaron, il a pu goûter à ton magnifique fruit que tu garde caché toute la journée. Rien ne m'importe plus à présent que de te voir triste et folle… D'ailleurs je trouve que cette démence te vas à ravir ma chère… Et ces cernes… D'une beauté sans pareil… Qu'y a-t-il ? Suis-je devenu comme toi moi aussi ? Tu me fais rire… J'étais déjà comme cela avant. Au fait te souviens-tu de cet homme qui regardait ta maman quand tu sortais de l'école ? C'était moi. Et cet autre homme qui t'a offert une glace avec l'accord de ton frère ? C'était moi. Je suivais votre parcours. Puis vint un jour où tu as commencé tes crises d'abord insignifiantes pour tes parents puis bien trop fréquentes voire même gênantes. Alors ils sont venu me voir désespérés. J'ai accepté leur offre… Hearly était magnifique lorsqu'elle a eu ce sourire. Un étirement de lèvre fabuleux. J'ai voulu lui sauté dessus. Mon instinct me le hurlait. Fort heureusement je me suis retenu et je t'ai soigné. Comme le voulait tes chers parents. Au fond de moi je ne voulais pas t'enlever cette précieuse graine de confusion qui s'était planté en toi et qui commençait à prendre racine. Je voulais tellement la voir grandir, cependant un jour où ta mère ne pouvait plus me payer je lui ai demandé de le faire en nature. Cette bienveillante Hearly a accepté. Elle était si obéissante. Puis j'ai vu que tu commençais à guérir et que par conséquent Hearly et moi nous allions être séparés… Je t'ai drogué pour augmenter ta folie. Je ne voulais pas que notre relation s'arrête. Malheureusement notre idylle s'est vu prendre fin à cause de ton père ! Cet enfoiré était un grain de sable dans les rouages de notre nouvelle vie ! Mais ça ta garce de mère ne l'a pas compris. Elle a préféré ouvrir sa grande gueule et a dit à Chess ce qu'il se tramait sous les draps. J'ai donc décidé de prendre la vie de ta mère et celle de ton père. Bien évidemment je ne compte pas m'arrêter là ! La prochaine sur la liste c'est Marion ta meilleure amie… _s'approche d'Ashley pour lui murmurer à l'oreille_ Tu verras mourir une par une les personnes que tu aimes… _rit comme un fou en se reculant_

 _Ashley resta "calme" elle écoutait puis regarda le Docteur._

Ashley : Entre vous et moi je me demande qui est le plus fou ! Laissez-moi partir. Je… _panique_ Je vais appeler la police et prévenir tout le monde !

 _Elle sort son téléphone mais Absolear l'attrape et lui retire des mains._

Docteur Absolear : Tu ne feras rien ! Si tu dis quoi que ce soit à quelqu'un, je tuerais d'abord ton cher frère sous tes yeux. Bien entendu avant il y aura une belle torture ! _rit sadiquement_

Ashley : Vous êtes le diable !

Docteur Absolear : Mais oui ! Sois une bonne démente maintenant, va jouer dans ton rêve.

 _Il lui donne de force des médicaments et elle tombe au sol puis il sort._

Scène 2

 _Aaron, Marion, Absolear, Infirmiers, Ashley_

 _Entre Aaron_

Aaron : Ashley ? Tu es là ? _la voit au sol_ Oh ! Chérie. _Il court vers elle_ Est-ce que ça va ?

Ashley _riant comme une malade_ : Le Valet de Cœur… Le Lapin Blanc qui ne viendra plus jamais ! Le Lièvre qui va mourir tout comme le Chapelier ! J'attends la clé qui puisse me sortir d'ici ! Ce Lapin des enfers. Où est-il ? Et Seth ? Et Hearly ? Et Chess ? MORTS ! _rit comme une tarée_ Tué par cette chenille bleue. _rit encore plus._ Il ne seront plus là ! Plus jamais. Valet de Cœur ou Aaron ? Lapin Blanc ou ma sœur ? Chat de Cheshire ou mon père ? Reine de Cœur ou ma mère ? Chapelier fou ou mon frère ? Lièvre de Mars ou ma meilleure amie ?

Aaron : De quoi parles-tu ? Tes parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture. Tu me fais peur… Que représente cette chenille bleue dans ton délire ?

Ashley _en riant toujours_ : Un homme ! Quelqu'un qui est ici et qui nous observe. Absolem sait tout !

Aaron : Absolem c'est le nom de la chenille non ? Ashley, Absolem c'est qui dans le monde réel ?

Ashley _reprenant un peu ses esprits_ : Ton père… _s'évanouit_

Aaron : Mon père ? Mais il n'aurait jamais pu faire ça… _la regarde puis la porte_ Je vais te ramener à ta chambre…

 _Entrent les Infirmiers_

Infirmiers : Votre père veut vous voir. Laissez nous nous occuper de la fille. Nous allons bien prendre soin d'elle.

Aaron : Dites lui d'attendre, je dois d'abord m'entretenir avec Marion pourriez-vous aller la chercher ?

Infirmiers : Oui bien sûr ! Nous allons d'abord déposer Ashley dans sa chambre.

 _Ils partent._

Aaron : Ashley… J'espère que tu iras mieux… En attendant je dois en savoir plus sur mon père…

 _Entre Marion_

Marion : Aaron tu as demandé à me voir. Je t'écoute.

Aaron : Alors c'est compliqué… C'est par rapport à Ashley…

Marion : Ashley ? Encore cette folle ? Il faut la laisser de côté maintenant… Elle ne guérira jamais… En plus elle m'a prit mon Madley !

Aaron : Et bien l'amitié ne compte pas avec toi ? En tout cas elle m'a révélé quelque chose sur mon père… Il prévoit de tous nous tuer… Il a d'ailleurs déjà tué Hearly et Chess…

Marion : Mais oui c'est ça ! Ton père veut tous nous tuer ! Et quelles autres visions a eu notre voyante nationale complètement barrée ? L'apocalypse arrive ? Laisse moi rire !

Aaron : Marion s'il te plaît… Crois-moi… Elle dit la vérité ! J'en suis sûr !

Marion : Je ne te crois pas… Désolée…

 _Entre le Docteur Absolear._

Absolear : Mon cher fils et ma chère Marion pourriez-vous me faire une faveur ?

Marion et Aaron _ensemble_ : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Absolear : Juste de ne pas trop crier lorsque je vous tuerai.

Aaron _chuchotant à Marion_ : Marion reste en arrière, je vais essayer de le raisonner.

 _Marion se met derrière Aaron et il bombe le torse_

Absolear : Oh Aaron tu es un chevalier servant. Tu veux protéger tout le monde. Mais tu n'as pas pu protéger ta douce mère de moi.

Aaron : Comment ça ? Mère est morte dans un accident à son travail… Pas vrai père ?

Absolear : Que tu es naïf. C'est ce qui te rend si… Particulier. Tu as toujours été comme ça. Tu le tiens de ta mère. Cette pâle copie de celle que je désirais réellement. J'ai tout fait pour que ta mère ressemble à Hearly mais rien n'y fait… Un jour elle a osé lever le ton avec moi je l'ai donc corrigé et caché son corps après cela.

Aaron : Non… Ce n'est pas possible… Toutes ces années, tu m'as menti… Tu cachait son corps dans… Pas là…

Absolear _sourire fou_ : Et si mon fils je cachait son corps dans l'endroit interdit… Dans notre cave ! _rit_ Tout n'a été que manipulation, mensonge et jardin secret. Rien de plus. Ah mon fils je tiens à te remercier tu as fait une chose qui m'a rendu très fier de toi… Dénaturer l'innocence de la jeune Ashley avec l'approbation de cette dernière relève du génie. J'en suis ému aux larmes !

Aaron : Tu l'as tué… Tu m'as menti… Manipulé… Tu n'es pas mon père !

Marion : Vous êtes monstrueux… J'imagine que, peu importe ce que l'on vous dit, vous allez nous tuer pour nous faire taire hein ?

Absolear : Oui ma grande tu as tout compris ! _rit._ Je vais arracher votre langue avec les dents, vous peler la peau de votre visage et vous tuer ! Ou peut-être l'inverse. _rit_

Aaron : Si tu la touche tu auras à faire à moi !

 _Marion essaye de s'enfuir mais Absolear la retient_

Marion : Lâchez-moi !

Absolear : Où penses-tu aller ? Vous ne sortirez jamais d'ici vivant ! Jamais.

 _Il poignarde Marion puis se tourne vers son fils le sourire aux lèvres._

Aaron _tremblant_ : Père, pitié… Je peux être utile ! Je vous obéirais promis !

 _Absolear rit comme un dingue_

Absolear : Pourquoi je devrais t'épargner ? Rien ne m'oblige à le faire. Le fait que tu sois mon fils n'y change rien. Aucun témoin ne doit rester en vie. Adieu mon fils.

 _Il jette son fils au sol, ce dernier rampe mais son père se dresse au-dessus de lui et lui plante le poignard dans le cœur_

Absolear : Ashley a donc parlé… Cette folle ne sait donc pas se taire… Je vais devoir la punir encore… Mais avant cela… Infirmiers !

 _Entrent les Infirmiers_

Infirmiers : Oui Docteur ?

Absolear : Débarrassez-moi de ces corps, je ne veux plus les voir…

Infirmiers : À vos ordres… _à part Ça_ va sentir le cramé dans le coin _petit rire sadique_

 _Les Infirmiers sortent en traînant les corps suivit par le Docteur._

Scène 3

 _Majordome, Chess, Ashley, Infirmiers, Absolear_

 _Entre le Majordome_

Majordome : Le Docteur Absolear, après avoir fait taire son propre fils et la meilleure amie d'Ashley, est allé voir Madley pour l'informer du décès de sa petite-amie. Il fut si désespéré qu'il n'eût pas le temps de crier lorsque le Docteur l'envoya la rejoindre. Les Infirmiers lavèrent le corps, cependant Absolear décida de garder précieusement le chapeau de Madley. Soyez silencieux le Docteur et Ashley arrivent.

 _Entrent Ashley et le Docteur._

Absolear : Ashley, ma chère Ashley, j'ai une terrible nouvelle à t'annoncer…

Ashley : J'ai peur… Je ne vous fait absolument pas confiance…

Absolear : Pourquoi cela Ashley ? Je viens t'annoncer le décès de trois personnes. Malheureusement Marion, ta chère meilleure amie, Aaron, mon fils et accessoirement ton petit-ami, mais aussi Madley ton frère sont morts… Tués de mes mains ! Tu n'aurais jamais dû l'ouvrir ma belle.

Ashley : Je vous hais ! Vous êtes pire que le Diable !

Absolear : Oui je sais ! Et je me complais dans ce rôle. Ne t'en fait pas ton heure viendra. En attendant je veux te voir encore plus sombrer dans la folie… Tiens ! _lui lance le chapeau de Madley._ Voilà qui devrait t'aider.

Ashley : Chapelier !

Absolem : A plus tard Alice pour le grand final ! _sors_

Ashley _pleurant_ : Madley… Marion… Aaron… Père… Mère… Tous morts… Je suis la seule encore en vie… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas tuée maintenant ? Pourquoi ? Mes merveilles ne sont plus que cendres… Elles n'existent plus et n'existeront plus jamais… Et si moi-même je n'existais déjà plus ? Je ne le sais pas… Aidez-moi, quelqu'un… Je vous en prie… Il va me tuer… Il est déjà en train de le faire… Je vais bien mais ils disaient le contraire… Qui peut me dire maintenant si je vais bien ? Qui peut m'aider à combattre cet adversaire ? Cette soi-disant folie. Personne… Je suis seule… Seule face à ce monstre… Je n'ai pas d'armes, je n'ai pas de soutiens… Je vais mourir… C'est ce que je mérite ? Et eux c'est ce qu'ils ont mérités ? _s'énerve_ Non ! Ils n'ont jamais voulu tout cela. Ils voulaient juste m'aider. Ils ont toujours crus en moi… Jusqu'à ce que j'atterrisse ici… Ma mère était plus distraite sur mon état, mon frère, ma meilleure amie, mon petit-ami… Tout le monde a changé, en me laissant de côté… À cause de ma soi-disante "Folie" je les ai perdu… Et pourtant je ne suis pas folle… Je vais bien. Je n'ai rien à faire là. Pourtant dès que je le dis aux Infirmiers ils me refusent la sortie… Aidez-moi par pitié…

Chess _en écho de loin_ : Tu seras bien obligé de t'abandonner à ta destinée un jour Alice !

Ashley : M'abandonner à ma destiné ? Mourir est mon destin ? Je dois m'abandonner à mourir ? Non ! Je ne veux pas. Je n'ai rien fait pour être condamné à cela ! Et si je criais pour que quelqu'un m'entende ? _criant_ A l'aide !

 _Entre Absolear suivit de ses Infirmiers._

Absolear : Mais personne ne vint.

Infirmiers : À part ton destin ! C'est-à-dire nous !

Ashley _reculant_ : Ne m'approchez pas… Je ne veux pas…

Absolear : Oh mais tu n'as pas le choix ! J'ai longuement hésité sur la façon de te tuer… Piteuse Ashley. Rien ne m'a fait frémir comme les autres morts de ta famille… Électrocution ? Trop coûteux. Démembrement ? Trop salissant. Noyade ? Mauvaise conservation du corps. Alors il me vint à l'esprit la plus belle des morts que je puisse offrir à une malade comme toi. Tu mourras dans ton précieux monde ! Mais avant cela viens t'asseoir avec moi. Nous allons prendre le thé.

 _Les Infirmiers mettent un table, deux chaises et le reste._

Absolear : Aller Ashley… Assieds-toi ! _mouvement de tête vers les Infirmiers_

 _Les Infirmiers la force à s'asseoir et la retiennent._

Ashley : Pitié, ne me tuez pas…

Absolear : Trop tard Ashley… Buvons à ta mort !

 _Les Infirmiers font boire de force le thé à Ashley. Elle se lève, tousse se met à genou au sol en toussant. Elle s'allonge, convulse et après arrête de bouger._

Absolear : Une mort par overdose voilà tout ce que tu mérite ! Bon voyage Ashley… Tu as voulu vivre en héroïne, tu es morte en folle.

 _Il se lève et commence à partir puis regarde les Infirmiers_

Absolear : Prenez-là ! Nous l'emmenons dans la cave. _Regarde le public._ Quant à vous… Bonne journée !

 _Ils sortent_

 _Entre le Majordome_

Majordome : Et voilà. Vous avez assistés à une histoire quelque peu morbide. Je vais vous raconter ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite. Le Docteur Absolear a continué d'entretenir son asile. Chaque jours, des nouveaux clients venaient pour se faire soigner. Absolear a d'ailleurs trouvé une nouvelle façon de les guérir… Il leur fait oublier leur traumatisme. Les Infirmiers ne disaient rien sur les drames qui sont arrivés. Ils obéissaient au doigt et à l'œil du Docteur. À ses heures perdues il contemplait le visage d'Ashley et d'Hearly. Mes chers spectateurs je vous laisse à présent sur ceci : "Est-ce que la folie n'aurait-elle pas envahi votre cœur ? Est-ce qu'elle va faire flancher la réalité tôt ou tard ?" Je ne peux y répondre… Vous seul pouvez… _Les Infirmiers l'encerclent_. Je suppose que mon tour est venu… Ce sera le vôtre prochainement… La réalité a perdu- _se fait ensevelir par les Infirmiers._

Infirmiers _criant_ : La Folie à gagner ! _rit_

 _Absolear rit de plus belle après que les Infirmiers se taisent_

 _Fondu au noir._


	5. Mot de l'auteur

Voilà vous avez lu la pièce que j'ai écrite faites moi une critique constructive si vous voulez ^^ Je serais compréhensive ! Ensuite si vous voulez les musiques pour être dans l'ambiance dites le moi en com merci beaucoup et bonne journée ou soirée ^^


End file.
